


From where poetry doesn't exist any longer

by HamletBecauseWhyNot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, English, Her - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Spanish, poesia, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletBecauseWhyNot/pseuds/HamletBecauseWhyNot
Summary: Bad poerty that only exists in the middle of the night
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Midnight rambling about someone who doesn't exist

I love her like I love the salt in my food

(Yes this is a reference to a little story)

I love her like I love the music that plays in my house in the middle of the night

(It’s usually Queen or Coldplay)

I miss her like I miss my grandfather

(He is someone I can't remember)

I miss her like that book I never found again

(It was a story about a little fox)

I hate her like I hate the taste of fish

(I sometimes throw it into the trash can when my parents aren’t looking)

I hate her like I hate social gatherings

(I always suffer panic attacks)

I miss the version of myself that exists when I’m around her but i hate it too.


	2. El llanto de mi padre

Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos  
Y se mezclan con los charcos de suelo.  
Él se limpia la cara, no deja ningún rastro.

Horas después la niña salta, sin saberlo,  
Sobre el llanto de su padre  
Y él la mira,  
Y él la ama,  
Y es que por ella se levanta en la mañana.


	3. Tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si tú supieras.  
> Que te daría mi vida entera.  
> ¿Qué dirías?

Yo te juraría mi vida entera,  
Si es que supiera que tu palabra es sincera  
Pero tu silencio, que me dice la verdad siempre  
No me deja confiar en ti.

Si tan solo supieras lo que yo sentí,  
Lo hermosa que te veías la primera vez que te vi

Entonces tal vez,  
Entonces tal vez...

...

Olvídalo, no era nada.


	4. Don't cry my kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear kitten please remember that I will always love you until you tell me not to.

Don't cry my kitten,  
This world doesn't deserve your tears.

Don't cry my kitten,  
I know that you are covered in fear.

Don't cry my kitten,  
I am always here.

Don't cry my kitten  
And remember  
That I love you.

Until the end of your world  
Or mine.


	5. You, me, we

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun, moon,stars.  
> Wind, shadows, street lamps.  
> Café, dawn, blanket

You are the calming warmth of the sun.  
You are the mysterious light of the moon.  
You are the dazzling brightness of the stars.

I am the whispers of the wind.  
I am the darkness of the shadows.  
I am the dim light of the street lamps.

We are the laughs in the café.  
We are the dewdrops at dawn.  
We are the warmth of a blanket.


	6. And I loved her, even when she never loved me.

And I loved her, even when she never loved me.

And I wondered if I could have made her happy  
That if we had been in another time, in another place  
I could have stayed besides her,  
I could have made her smile the way she did  
When she thought about you.

Maybe I could have,  
Maybe she could have loved me.  
But this is not that time nor that place.  
And it doesn’t matter if I’m breaking,  
And it doesn't matter if he has her.  
Because she still smiles  
And my heart still beats.  
And my heart still breaks.  
And she doesn’t need to know.  
Does she?


End file.
